Never let you fall
by silent romantic
Summary: Just a quick songfic I put together for Scorpius and Rose. Read it, review it. I own nothing. Title sucks, but I can't think of anything better.


**Disclaimer: Not mine. Neither the characters nor song is. I don't have that much money.**

**When I see your smile**

**Tears run down my face**

**I can't replace**

Rose was crying. It wasn't something she did often, and it wasn't something she wanted to be doing it now. But she just couldn't believe how mean Scorpius was being, ignoring her and avoiding her like the plague. Sure, they had never been friends, but regardless of what her father said, they hadn't ever been enemies either. In fact, Rose had grown rather fond of Scorpius. His dry humor, his gentlemanly charm and his ability to take everything in stride made Rose almost jealous of him. Even when he had received a rather angry letter from his father (Draco Malfoy would never stoop to embarrassing himself and his family with a howler) about being a Ravenclaw instead of a Slytherin, he had just shrugged it off and said he would just have to get the best grades. He had smiled when he said that. Just the mental image of his smile made her cry harder. Wiping her eyes again, she decided to go to the one place that could always make her happy. The library.

**And now that I'm strong**

**I have figured out**

**How this world turns cold**

**and it breaks through my soul**

Scorpius didn't want to be mean to her. To Rose. Wow, even the name made him smile. He knew he was in love with her. She, with her bright red hair that she always tied back to keep out of her face. She, who had brilliance that tended to get her into trouble with her, always shouting out answers and who had such kindness towards him, even though their families hated each other. He also knew that if he told her, she would either say she didn't like him and break his heart, or she would like him and that would make her family (especially her father, Ron Weasley) very, very angry at her. And her world would get very lonely and cold. He couldn't do that to her, regardless if it broke his soul to do that to himself. So he did what he always did when he needed to get away. He went to the library.

**And I know I'll find**

**deep inside me**

**I can be the one**

They both tried to leave the common room at the same time. Scorpius, being raised to behave like a gentleman, kindly stepped aside and let Rose go through first. Rose looked up to thank him, but when she saw his face set like stone to avoid talking, she lowered her head and walked out. She turned left, but so did Scorpius. Both were so absorbed in their thoughts that they didn't notice one another.

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

Scorpius decided on the way to the library that he would do anything for her. He wouldn't let her world become lonely and cold, because he would be there for her, forever. He would spend his whole life making her happy, even if he died trying. Who else should he look up to see but Rose herself?

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**

**Seasons are changing**

**And waves are crashing**

**And stars are falling all for us**

The only problem with this scene, Scorpius told himself, was that she was crying, if she hadn't been, he'd have said the entire Universe was working for him. He stepped toward her and touched her arm, saying, "Rose? Are you okay?"

She also looked up and saw him staring concernedly down into her eyes. She did her best to give him what she hoped to be a brave smile and said, "I'm fine Scorpi—"and that was when her eyes pooled up with tears again. "I d-don't k-k-know why I-i-I'm crying." Then she attempted a laugh. "Silly of me, isn't it?"

Scorpius shook his head and pulled her into a hug, saying, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be okay."

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

**I can show you I'll be the one**

They stood like that for a while. With Scorpius hugging Rose and Rose trying to stop crying while she leans against his chest. Once she was sure she was done, Rose pulled away and smiled. Scorpius looked down at her and said, "I don't think the library is enough with this one. You need hot chocolate." Then, he led her toward the kitchens.

**I will never let you fall **

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all **

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

Rose allowed herself to be led all the way to the stairs before saying that she was perfectly knowledgeable about where the kitchens were. Her foot touched the first step and slipped. Right as she started to fall, Scorpius grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

He chuckled and said, "You sure you can see well enough to walk?"

Rose's face immediately turned as red as her hair and said, "I'll have you know, Scorpius, that I would have been fine on my own!"

Scorpius made sure she wasn't going to fall before saying, "Oh, sure, like you wouldn't have gotten hurt if you slid down the stairs!"

Rose moved so that she was right in front of him before saying, "I wouldn't have fallen!"

And he replied without thinking, "Of course not, because I wouldn't ever let you fall!"

"Why?" Rose asked him, her anger suddenly vanishing.

"Because, you see…." Scorpius started

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away**

**Cuz I'm here for you**

At least, he wanted to say that she was his everything, and beg her to love him back. He settled for saying, "Because I'm here for you right now."

Rose's anger returned and she shouted, "Oh, so you're here for me now, huh? What about this past week that you've been ignoring me and avoiding me? _You're__ the reason I'm in this state you unbelievable ass!"_ And she turned on her heel and ran back the direction they had come.

**Please don't walk away and**

**Please tell me you'll stay, stay**

"WAIT!" Scorpius yelled, turning and running after her. Grabbing her wrist for the third time he said "Please, don't walk away. Just… Just stay, and let me explain. I…" But finding no words that hadn't been said a thousand ways a thousand times, simply stepped forward, placed his left hand on the right side of her face and gently kissed her lips.

**Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

**And I know I'll be okay**

**Though my skies are turning gray**

Rose couldn't believe he'd done that. Once he had pulled away, she saw his grey eyes search hers for a reaction. She blinked and asked again, "Why?"

Scorpius looked away as his pale skin gained a crimson hue on his face and said, "Because I love you, Rose."

Rose blinked and moved closer to him, a soft smile forming on her face as she placed one hand on his chest, tilted her face upwards, and kissed him in return.

Scorpius pulled back and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Rose giggled and echoed his earlier sentiments of, "Because I love you Scorpius."

Scorpius looked down at her face with his pale grey eyes and said, "What about your family Rose?"

Rose laughed and stated that, "they'll get over themselves."

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**


End file.
